Doom Dome Battle/Minor Characters
Amdusias Amdusias is a demon who appears in Rokukai's Demon Bounty where she is the boss of the Stage 5 level: Lake Lucas. She controls sound-related demons and can brainwash people with her singing abilities. She tries to drown the humans with these powers. After defeating her she becomes one of Rokukai's Chained Demons. She is named after one of the 72 demons in Solomon's Lesser Keys. Bhramari Bhramari is a demon who appears in Rokukai's Demon Bounty where she is the boss of the Stage 2 level: Wildefort Angel Base. She is stationed in a beehive-like building and controls insect-themed demons. She herself takes the form of a wasp and is named after the Hindu Goddess with the same name who is also known as the 'Goddess of bees'. Bhramari will be fought whether Rokukai seeks her out in her base or if Rokukai decides to free the demons. In the latter she seeks Rokukai. Buer Buer is one of the demons who resides in the Underworld and was caught by the angelic guards probably for misbehaving in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He can be freed by Rokukai in the Stage 2 level: Wildefort Angel Base. Whether rescued or not he returns in the Stage 4 level: Infinite Forest where he has to be recaptured on command of Mephistopheles. He is named after one of the demons in Solomon's Lesser Keys. Gaz's mother The mother of Gaz is mentioned several times throughout the series. She is a human woman who had sexual intercourse with Dracula which resulted in the birth of Gaz. She died shortly after giving birth to him. Grossos Grossos is a demon who appears in Rokukai's Demon Bounty and always is the first boss fought. He is thick, has four arms, and leaves much slime and goo behind wherever he goes. Out of this goo spawn demons which overtake Wildefort. When he is defeated he becomes one of the Chained Beasts of Rokukai. Higher Intelligence The Higher Intelligence is mentioned often throughout the series. His title is another term for God to whom we are much familiar. The Higher Intelligence never appears throughout the game in physical form, nor speaks. The only one to see and speak him is Michael who then speaks in his place. Musa also has had contact with the Higher Intelligence once. Ifrit Ifrit is a friendly demon who resides in the lowest layer in the Underworld, mainly due to his enormous size. He doesn't have that much space to move around despite occupying the largest place in the lowest layer. He is the demon Rokukai summons in his attacks throughout the series. In Rokukai's Demon Bounty he gets an upgraded form in the True Ending in which he transforms into Infernal Ifrit which is a greatly boosted version of Ifrit. Igor Igor is a character who briefly appeared in the first game where he was the assistant of Count Hendrick. After that Igor has not made another appearance. He appeared like a dignified man wearing a nice suit and was well-mannered. Krampus Krampus is one of the chained demons who appears in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. Krampus is originally the opposite of Santa Claus during Christmas and punishes naughty children. In the past he appeared on the Surface to create much havoc but at some point in time was locked up in the lowest layer of the Underworld. Marax Marax is one of the demons who resides in the Underworld and was caught by the angelic guards probably for misbehaving in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He can be freed by Rokukai in the Stage 2 level: Wildefort Angel Base. Whether rescued or not he returns in the Stage 4 level: Infinite Forest where he has to be recaptured on command of Mephistopheles. He is named after one of the demons in Solomon's Lesser Keys. Milli's parents Milli's parents' names are unknown but they are mention plenty throughout the series. This duo took Milli to the fair on the pier when suddenly the mutants attacked. They hid Milli away but got eaten by mutants instead. Milli misses them very much and also talks about this with Taisha and why she is so grateful to have Anton as her father now. Nosferatu Nosferatu is one of the chained demons who appears in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He was one of the first vampires recorded, one that got pretty famous for blending in with the humans. But the freedom he had got out of hand and caused much chaos on the Surface which resulted in him being locked up in the lowest layer of the Underworld. Nosferatu is a fictional vampire from the 1922 movie with the same name. Raiju Raiju is one of the chained demons who appears in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He is the pet dog of Izanami and always is kept in his cage by her in Yomi. After defeating Izanami his cage is relocated to the lowest layer of the Underworld where it becomes one of Rokukai's chained demons. Raiju is is a legendary creature from Japanese mythology. Its body is composed of lightning and may be in the shape of a cat, fox, weasel, or wolf. In the original story Raijin is an companion of Izanami instead of Raiju. Ronové Ronové is one of the demons who resides in the Underworld and was caught by the angelic guards probably for misbehaving in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He can be freed by Rokukai in the Stage 2 level: Wildefort Angel Base. Whether rescued or not he returns in the Stage 4 level: Infinite Forest where he has to be recaptured on command of Mephistopheles. He is named after one of the demons in Solomon's Lesser Keys. Sandman he Sandman is a mythical character in Western folklore who puts people to sleep and brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of people while they sleep at night. He appears in Rokukai's Demon Bounty as a demon who was locked up for disturbing the dreams of people, causing them to have horrible nightmares which would lead to some suicides. Stolas Stolas is a demon who appears in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He is the boss of the Stage 2 level: Wildefort Zoo and of the Stage 3 level: Heaven Gardens. He was brought on the board with the help of Judas and Lady Clorinda in order to suck the juice from the Life of Tree in the Heavens. Judas made a distraction while Lady Clorinda used magic to attach it there. After Stolas is defeated he becomes one of Rokukai's chained demons. He originally is a demon, resembling an owl, in Solomon's Lesser Keys. Gallery Amdusias.png|Amdusias Bhramari.png|Bhramari Buer.png|Buer Grossos.png|Grossos Ifrit.png|Ifrit KrampusDDB.png|Krampus Marax.png|Marax Nosferatu.png|Nosferatu Raijin.png|Raijin Ronové.png|Ronové SandmanDDB.png|Sandman Stolas.png|Stolas Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle